


Missing

by Phoebes



Series: Primeval Drabbles [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, Just a Hint of Lester/Connor, M/M, Sad, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebes/pseuds/Phoebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James can't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Set between season 3 and 4, after the new ARC was built.
> 
> I have to thank sooooooo much [fififolle](http://fififolle.livejournal.com/) for beta!
> 
> Written for Challenge: 228 - The Menagerie (at [primeval_100](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/))
> 
>  **Spoilers** : season 3
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : _Primeval_ (unfortunately) is not mine, it belongs to Impossible Pictures. I don't intend violate any copyrigth, it's just for fun.
> 
> Also posted on my blog, [HERE](http://phoebesdg.blogspot.it/2014/06/primeval-missing-fanfic.html).

It was late and, except for the guards, he was the only person in the ARC. But he still didn’t want to go back to his empty, silent home.

His steps brought him to the menagerie. The moment he entered, the two diictodons ran between his legs, squeaking and trying to bite anything that was close at snout, putting in serious danger his expensive trousers.

Lester sighed, frustrated, but he couldn’t deny he felt more at home here than in his own flat.

He would never have imagined it, but he was missing mess, chaos, confusion.

He was missing Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
